


Sharing

by MadiMayhem798



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fantasizing, Frottage, Haru is a little forgotten in this, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makoto being a beast in the best way, Masturbation, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Rin being tsundere, Sexual Frustration, Surprise boners, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiMayhem798/pseuds/MadiMayhem798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I'm really bad at summaries. This was a birthday present for a very naughty girl of a friend of mine and she told me to post it on here. Rin is sexually frustrated beyond belief, all the while Haruka and Makoto are looking for a third to their company. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend that this isn't completely smut. Enjoy.

Rin and Haru had agreed to keep swimming together after the finals competition. It was their own way of keeping close without feeling the pressure of having to compete. They were there more to train and keep fit, rather than to have the old proverbial pissing contest. Rin seemed to be almost entirely over that phase. Haru appreciated it as well.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rin exclaimed as he was heading to the showers after finishing up. He looked down towards his waist and frowned.

“What is it?” Haru asked, joining him in the next shower over. No, not like that. There were dividers. They were trying to keep tension out of their friendship, remember?

“N-nothing,” the crimson haired boy answered. He hadn’t realised that he’d said that out loud. Rin looked back in front of him and tried to ignore it. Things got like this recently, and he hated it, naturally. What nearly fully grown man still wants to be popping half boners after swim practice? Nobody. Add that to the fact that the swimmers left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and Rin could only assume Haru was ignoring it.

“How’ve you been, anyway?” Haru continued. It had been a little while since their last practice and he wanted to catch up with his friend. If there was one thing they could count on needing to do, it was catching up.

“No judging?” Rin questioned back. Part of this friendship was opening up to each other, after all. It was a natural thing to occur, generally speaking, and if he didn’t feel comfortable admitting it to a close friend who could he possibly tell? Haru just stared at him over the divider. Yeah, that was a stupid question to ask him. “I’ve been really… needy lately.”

“Needy?” Haru asked, turning back to the front. He could tell by the way Rin had said it, that he was searching for a word and had settled.

“Yeah, like physically needy,” Rin stated.

Haru initially had a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what he meant. It soon clicked into place. “You could have just said horny.”

“Well excuse me for trying to dance around the subject while I’m having a shower next to a good friend.”

“You’re excused. So, that Nitori kid isn’t as interested as you had initially hoped?” Haruka asked with a sly grin on his face. He was trying not to laugh. He knew that the topic of his roommate was something of out of bounds.

“How are you and Makoto going anyhow?” Rin dodged the question entirely. Haru expected as much from his friend.

“Wonderful,” he replied with an airiness to his voice that he couldn’t completely explain. “We’re actually looking for someone to join our little arrangement.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Rin said, not completely hearing the second part of what Haru had said.

“Yeah, we’re looking for someone who doesn’t mind being a bottom or anything like that. Keen for experimenting with a few things.” Haru continued. He was basically waiting for Rin to fully realise what he was actually saying.

“Wait, what?” Rin asked, turning to his friend next to him. There it was. Haru was beginning to wrap things up, reaching for his towel.

“We want to start a group relationship with someone else involved,” he explained to Rin who had gotten a blush across most of his face.

“Why would you want that? Don’t you two love each other?” Rin asked in genuine concern. From his own knowledge, couples only tried to do some experimental stuff when something had gone awry.

“Of course we do. That doesn’t mean we can’t both agree to have another person in the bedroom with us,” Haru tried to calmly explain once again. Clearly Rin’s mind was a bit boxed in to his own little reality. At least that reality didn’t include a gay scare of sorts.

“Well it’s none of my business,” Rin finally said, intending to end the topic of conversation. He had a point too. It wasn’t any of his business what his friends did in their private time.

“You can join us if you like,” Haru suggested calmly. He was cautious about the reaction that would ensue here. He didn’t think it possible, but Rin blushed even more profusely. The topic was clearly embarrassing for him. “I mean, since you seem to be needing it right now and you know us both so well. You know you can trust us.”

Rin looked back to the shower before turning it off. It was really quite tempting. The look on Haru’s face after a weekend with Makoto could attest to their skill with… he didn’t want to think about that right now. He’d only just gotten rid of his little problem that he had before. “I’ll pass. It’s not really my thing.”

“Suit yourself. The offer is staying open, though. In case you change your mind,” Haru stated as he left for the change room to get dressed and go home. Once Rin joined him, the awkwardness in the air could be felt all round. Haru didn’t bring the topic up again, only awaited for the inevitable.

* * *

As Rin headed home for the evening, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. It started with Makoto and Haru being on a bed together, then… he shook the thought from his mind the best he could. It would be seriously worrisome if something happened in public. Nevermind that, he was thinking of his friends - the people that helped him pick himself up by his bootstraps and finally be happy again - in a sexual way.

He decided to jog home, hopefully in order to get some privacy a little sooner. That, and even more hopefully nobody would notice the issue developing in the front of his pants. The second he got in the door he rushed past the living room and went straight to his bedroom. He needed some privacy, and he needed it now.

The thoughts hadn’t stopped on his jog - which had soon turned into a run - home, and had gotten more and more detailed. Damn his hormones to the pits of hell, he did not particularly want to do this right now. Not when his sister was awake.

Rin quickly stripped off his jacket and track pants, sitting on his bed afterwards. He remembered to lock the door, and he was oh so grateful for it being there right now. Rin knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not right now, and especially not to the thoughts he was having. But, he just couldn’t help it. He needed release.

He slid his hand down to the front of his briefs, firming his grip to give his ever-hardening member a squeeze. He wasn’t proud of the noise that came out of his mouth, but there was nobody else around to hear it. He palmed his length, feeling it grow even harder.

The image of Haruka lying on his back, spread eagle underneath him was unshakable from his mind. It soon turned into the image of Haru beneath Makoto, waiting eagerly as his partner kissed at his neck and chest, hand traipsing down to his waist. Teasing him mercilessly.

“Oh…” Rin let out as he slid his underwear down to his ankles, his pride long forgotten at this point. This somehow felt right, as if he were just naturally supposed to jack off to the thought of his best friends fucking. The rush of cool air on his dick was a mix of relief and extra tension, knowing that he was going whole hog on this.

His mind flew back to Haru and Makoto, thinking of how Makoto’s tongue would lap around Haru’s nipple while teasing the other perk nub in his hand, trying to find what would make his boyfriend scream with pleasure and only a little pain. Rin imagined the smile on Makoto’s face when Haru would buck up into his hand at the first real touch of his aching member. Rin’s face flushed like he saw Haru’s do in his mind, not wanting to open his eyes. He’d rather his imagination go wild.

Rin gripped the base of his cock, giving it a gentle stroke to really start himself off. He began a slow but steady pace, occasionally circling his thumb around the tip. He imagined that Haru would be that playful with Makoto’s own cock, giving him not only satisfaction but a heck of a show to watch. His tongue would run along the underside of his member, dipping underneath the ridge of the head. His tongue would circle around before his head would dive straight down.

He was close, he knew it. There was no mistaking that the amount of arousal he was feeling was Haru’s fault for putting the idea in his head to begin with. His pace quickened, his mind going back to his fantasies. Instead of Haru and Makoto alone, this time he imagined himself caught in their midst.

Makoto laying beneath him, his hand on his lower back, gliding down slowly to grip at his buttocks. He could practically feel the hot breath on his cock, only increasing the anticipation three fold. Haruka grinding himself on his boyfriend’s dick slowly, returning the earlier teasing. His hands going from stabilising his movements to carefully cup Rin’s cheek. He subconsciously leaned into the touch that wasn’t really there.

He imagined his cheeks parting with gentle force and the breath he once felt on his pulsing member was now near his entrance. Rin gasped at the thought of the sensation of Makoto’s tongue lapping at the ring of muscle, Haru beginning to bob up and down along Makoto’s cock in front of him. Rin steadied himself on his hands beside Makoto’s thighs.

The thought was simply too erotic to not almost come from the image. Then, the image of Haru leant forward towards Rin, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Tongue wrapped around tongue and Rin had his eyes shut so incredibly tight, he didn’t want to escape from this fantasy version of his friends ever. Makoto was still lapping at his entrance, gradually getting more forceful with his movements. He was probably losing his mind in pleasure too.

When Rin imagined how good it would feel if Makoto were to simply plunge his tongue into his entrance, he couldn’t take it anymore. His body convulsed in one of the stronger waves of pleasure that he’d felt since the pop ups had started. He practically saw white, and his fantasy stopped before his eyes as they flew open. One of the interesting little muscular convulsions he had lately.

Once he had successfully calmed his body down enough, he reached for the tissues and his phone. Wiping himself off then having a shower would be the next thing on his mind, but he needed to do something else first. He text Haru with shaking fingers, still recovering from what he just did.

[R]: we practice tomorrow, yeah?

[H]: Of course, why?

[R]: is makoto coming too?

[H]: Yeah.

[R]: kay see you both then

[H]: Uhm alright.

Rin had almost chickened out once he thought about what he was trying to tell Haru. He needed to see them tomorrow in order to say it. He needed a visual response, otherwise not knowing how they would actually feel about it would kill him for the half a minute it would usually take Haru to respond to a text.


	2. Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the real smut begin!

“You wanted to talk to us?” Makoto asked Rin after practice. He walked up to the crimson haired boy along with Haru. It could be seen as an intimidation tactic, but they weren’t really trying to behave like it was.

“Y-Yeah, I did. Are Rei or Nagisa still hanging around?” RIn asked with more caution in his voice. They’d already each gotten ready to leave for the day. He still needed to be sure that this was kept completely confidential

“No, it’s just us,” Haru added. It was a group conversation after all.

“Alright, well, is the offer Haru made me still open?” Rin asked with nerves clear in his voice. Makoto smiled that reassuring smile of his, working it to his advantage.

“Of course it is. We wouldn’t just find someone else within a day,” he answered.

“I want to try it out,” Rin stammered finally. He was nervous, he could tell. He could also tell that both of his friends could clearly tell too. You could see it on their faces.

“We were planning on spending this weekend together anyway. How about that?” Haru asked, both the Rin and Makoto. Rin was beginning to freak out over how casual they both were with this. Were they like this all the time?

“But it’s Friday,” Makoto commented. He was trying to get at not shocking Rin into just carrying through with the decision that he’d only just made.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just give me a few minutes to tell people where I’ll be,” Rin requested. Haru and Makoto looked at each other, realising that he must have been really in need of it if he were to agree that quickly after all.

“We’ll wait for you outside and go to my house straight afterwards then,” Haru said, trying to make this whole process as normal as possible. The transition between a totally platonic friendship to a group relationship would naturally be difficult. The more open minded everyone involved and the more open the communication, the better. A lot less could go wrong that way. Just before the two began to walk outside, Rin spoke up again.

“Just so I know, can you both promise me something?” He asked, still nervous. But more of a possible judgement of character nervous, not a holy crap I want to fuck my best friends nervous. Makoto and Haru both turned back to him. “If I’m not into it, we drop the whole thing and never mention the group idea again, yeah?”

Makoto brought back his genuine smile. “Sure, no problems.”

“I have a feeling that you will be, though,” Haru commented just underneath the reply. Rin pretended not to hear him, instead just focusing on getting his sister to tell their mother that he wouldn’t be home for a night or two.

He met up with the other two outside, soon beginning to walk off towards Haruka’s home. It was difficult to not try and hurry the others up at all, since Rin was actually so eager to try something like it. Physiological needs aside, there was always the curiosity in the back of his mind that wouldn’t simply go away. It wouldn’t go with a fantasy and taking care of himself, and perhaps it wouldn’t when experiencing the real thing.

“Someone’s keen,” Haru commented, still in a teasing mood. Fridays were always his teasing days. Generally it would be Makoto that he would only get to tease, but today he had two rather horny young men both wanting him to hurry up and get to his house.

Rin slowed his pace down at the comment, suddenly becoming aware that he was behaving like a young child trying to get to the rides at the carnival that little bit sooner. To be fair, he was trying to get to a ride quicker. “The tension would kill you too, Haru.” Both Haru and Makoto laugh quietly to each other, nearing the house. It was a good thing that it wasn’t all that far from the pool, all considering.

“Do you guys want to relax and watch a movie or something first, or-,” Makoto’s suggestion was abruptly cut off when Rin grabbed him and Haru by the hand and led them both into what he remembered to be the bedroom. It hadn’t been that long since Haru had invited him over. “I’ll take that as a no.”

As soon as Rin had shut the door to the room, he turned around and found that his lips had collided with Makoto’s. He went with it, running his fingers over the back of Makoto’s neck and through his hair. When Makoto ran his tongue over Rin’s lower lip, he allowed him entrance without a second thought. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste of Makoto’s tongue on his, playing with it. He was fighting for dominance, too. Rin quickly let him have it, simply glad to be there for the pleasure.

Makoto’s hands found Rin’s hips and soon wrapped themselves around them, giving the flesh a slight squeeze. Haru still stood next to them, eventually deciding to get all the goodies that he kept in his drawers for times like these. It was mainly lubricant, since Haru didn’t want to scare him off. Those other delights would have to wait for now.

Rin was gently lowered onto the bed, Makoto keeping in mind to have his legs still over the edge of the mattress. The next time they both broke apart for air, breath puffing hotly onto each other’s faces, Rin offered to move further up on the bed.

“If you keep moving up, Haru won’t have anywhere to fit,” Makoto remarked. He said it with an unusually stern tone of voice, too. Rin was concerned about it briefly, but then it sent an unruly shiver down his own spine.

“Sorry, I-I forgot,” Rin apologised before Makoto grabbed hold of his thighs and pulled him back down the sheets. He screamed involuntarily at the shock of it, only to find lips crashing back down on his.

Haru crawled onto the upper half of the bed with the bottle of lubricant in hand, waiting for Makoto to give him any instructions at all. He knew well enough what sort of trouble he would be getting into if he jumped the gun on what his boyfriend was planning for their red haired friend. The challenge to do it all the same was almost as enticing as letting Makoto’s plan play out.

Makoto’s hands found their way from the top of Rin’s neck down to the beginning curves and contours of his chest. Somewhere along the way the shirt he’d been wearing had been lost. He didn’t even notice it happening, to be honest. He wasted no time and began to trail light touches around Rin’s nipples at the same time he ran his mouth and tongue along the man’s neck.

Rin moaned more freely than he had before and tried to reach his hands up to hold onto the back of Makoto’s head. He was stopped by the brunet when he grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head with one of his own hands. Makoto quickly let go, but Rin didn’t feel an easing of the pressure on his limbs. It must have been Haru, slipping onto the bed without him really noticing.

“What’s going on?” Rin managed to ask. He wasn’t frightened, only curious as to what exactly was happening. He knew there would be a bit of kink, considering that they were trying to fit three basically fully grown swimmers onto the one bed. A double bed, but still the one bed.

“I always find that it feels better when I’m not in as much control,” Haru piped up as he tied Rin’s wrists with something. It felt soft but strong. It was probably his tie, but he was too focused on where Makoto’s strong tongue was going next to worry about what exactly was around his wrists.

He felt the wet muscle flicking his nipple back and forth and groaned. It was much more guttural, coming from his throat rather than just his voice box. He could feel his pants begin to strain with the tension that his friend - would it be appropriate now to say lover? - was building up for him. Makoto was revelling in the taste of the sharp toothed man and didn’t notice the tent surely and not so slowly being pitched in Rin’s pants until he heard a high pitched wail from him. He’d just accidentally rubbed against his sensitive groin.

“Ahh!” Rin exclaimed as the friction really got to him. Haru was probably right, not being in complete control over his body was making him more sensitive to everything. It seemed that just little bit more dangerous, even though he knew that he could trust both Haru and Makoto to respect his wishes and take no for an answer. It was just that ‘no’ or ’stop’ were both nowhere near his mind right now.

“You’re an excitable one,” Makoto commented before creating a trail of saliva down Rin’s chest, dipping into his navel. The touch was agonising to the red head. He needed Makoto to stop ignoring his throbbing below the belt.

As if on cue, Makoto ran his hand over the fabric of Rin’s pants lightly, just giving enough touch to be felt but not enough to be complete in pleasure. Without noticing when he’d done so, Rin found that he was bucking up into the teasing that Makoto was allowing him. That was the right word for it - allowing. The brunet was playing with him. He was testing to see if he was going to buckle under the pressure of his own desire.

“Come on,” Rin whined, looking Makoto directly in the eye. He had nearly no idea where Haru was, let alone what he was doing. Before he had a chance to think about it, Makoto’s hands were very abruptly slammed down on the bed beside his hips. Oh if only they would move those few inches to the centre.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Rin,” Haru said in a light hearted tone. He was clearly having fun with this. Watching his friend squirm underneath his boyfriend. It was the exact thing Rin had imagined yesterday, when his thoughts had gotten to him so badly.

“But begging properly can get you somewhere, Rin-chan,” Makoto responded with the ironically innocent nickname. Rin keyed into what was going on. Makoto was definitely testing him now. There was something different about him in this context, something made him seem darker and more serious. Haru had briefly mentioned a bit of a shift in personality with Makoto depending on where they were, but Rin never imagined something as black and white as this. Not to say that was a bad thing, however. The tone of voice caused vibrations in his chest and ears and seemed as good as contact on his impatient member.

Makoto ran his hand down Rin’s chest, lightly grazing one of his nipples as he went. It was light still, almost ticklish. He kept going this time, not stopping around Rin’s waist. No, instead he gently moved his fingertips to underneath Rin’s waistline, his middle finger playing with the elastic of his underwear. “Now what do you say?”

Rin’s face went nearly as red as his hair. This was certainly out of his comfort zone. But, it didn’t alarm him like he thought it would. The look in the brunet’s green eyes held a stern but slightly playful look. He wanted Rin to play along with him, so that’s what he was going to do. “Please.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Makoto lowered his voice another octave - how the heck could he do that? - and put pressure on Rin’s by now sensitive skin.

“Please, Makoto,” RIn finally said above a whisper. He’d shut his eyes out of embarrassment. He hoped that if this worked out that coy nature of his would be worked out of him soon. It was almost embarrassing to be embarrassed, especially with little to no consequences.

“Please what?” Makoto questioned again, looking up towards Haru this time. He could see that his boyfriend was blushing like crazy and was getting hard as well. He would be sure to enjoy ravishing them both tonight. Nothing quite like seconds.


	3. Finally

“Please touch me,” Rin repeated. The desperate tone of his voice was beginning to ebb away in favour of frustration. This wasn’t just trying to get all the attention on Rin, it was teasing to say the least. He did seem to like teasing a lot. It seemed to pay off for Haru well enough, so Rin played along.

“But I am touching you, Rin-chan,” Makoto retorted. Haru had a similar look in his eyes to his own. He wanted to see how far their red haired friend could go before bursting. They both wanted to test his limits and bring him back from them, only to bring them back and cross that comfort line.

“Oh for the love of god, Makoto, please touch my cock,” Rin said quickly. He wanted his reward for being obedient as quick as possible without much more fuss. He knew that wasn’t terribly likely, but it was at least worth something of a shot. “I need it so badly.”

Makoto looked at Haru again and back at Rin. He was shocked and they all could tell. It had taken Haru a lot more teasing to melt like butter for Makoto to mould into the obedient yet still challenging lover that he was now. He quickly moved his hand down into Rin’s pants, cupping his now fully erect dick through the fabric of his underwear. The sound he made seemed inhuman, but Makoto engulfed himself in every little squeak and squeal that Rin made as a sort of trade mark.

“Is the teasing over already?” Haru asked, feigning disappointment. He knew that would get Makoto going even more, and ensure that he was to receive some attention soon enough. It wasn’t quite like jealousy in Haru’s mind, only make sure that the other two knew that he was still in the room.

“He’s already shown he’s going to be good and begged,” Makoto answered. So, it wasn’t necessarily going to get him going as much as it usually did. Makoto looked back up at Haru and winked. Or perhaps it did, only just for himself. The brunet turned his attention back to Rin and concentrated on what he was doing. He halted with the teasing at least for the moment and disposed with Rin’s pants and underwear.

“You too,” Rin said between breaths ragged from arousal and anticipation. He would have been reaching for the edge of Makoto’s shirt, or the waistline of his pants, but Haru had made his hands of little use. Makoto got the message enough, though, and took his shirt off, nodding for Haru to do the same. At least it was summer right now.

Makoto went back to Rin, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Rin finally realised why Makoto had been so insistent upon him staying on the lower side of the sheets. He gasped slightly at the hot breath being exhaled onto his crotch, only making him just that bit harder. He didn’t even think that was possible at this point. The brunet began to gently stroke Rin’s erection, taking for memory each little movement or slight slip of his hand that would make him gasp or cry out louder.

Without so much as a warning, Makoto moved his tongue to Rin’s tip, moving around it like a sweet. Rin’s hand went to Makoto’s hair and gripped tightly. All the teasing had gotten to him so badly he was nearly on edge. The taller man engulfed the head of Rin’s throbbing member in his lips and gave it a quick suck, testing to see how long he would last with it. Apparently it wasn’t all that long, since he was met with a cry of his name and quicker, shallower breathing. Rin didn’t come, only felt as if he were going to any second now. Makoto loved playing with Haru when he was on edge like this. He often was after a marathon training session in the pool.

“Haru,” Makoto said. To Rin it sounded like a request. He knew why as soon as he saw the small bottle of lube be handed to Makoto by Haru who, at that point, wasn’t getting all that much attention. The brunet licked the underside of RIn’s cock in one long go before gripping his thighs. Rin caught on quickly that whenever he did something along those lines, the logistics of the scenario were going to be changed.

He was proven right. Makoto took strong hold of Rin and flipped him over on his stomach. The red head used his elbows to prop himself up slightly, since his arms could now be used for something at least. He could finally see Haru in all his aroused delight. Somewhere deep down psychologically Rin was extremely pleased with himself that he’d caused some part of that arousal. He barely made a sound when Makoto flipped him, instead just getting his bearings again.

Rin heard the bottle cap open and felt hot breath near his lower back. He looked up at Haru and was struck with the thought that this was more or less how his fantasy had played out. He seriously hoped that it would go in a similar direction, too. He needed this, and badly. Makoto toying with him for the past few minutes had seemed like an eternity of waiting for the inevitable as well.

“Just relax,” Haru said reassuringly just before Rin felt something wet press against his entrance. He tried to breathe at a normal pace and keep in mind that this was Makoto. Sweet, gentle, apparently a demon in the sack, Makoto. His breath hitched when Makoto’s finger had reached all the way up to his knuckle. Haru looked down at him with concern, before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

It seemed to work well enough as a distraction as Makoto began to move his digit out of the red haired man, only to push it back in again at a slow pace. Discomfort was very soon gone for Rin, the feeling becoming pleasurable quite quickly. Maybe it was the fact that Haru was kissing him so deeply and Makoto was looking for anything that would make him feel the level of arousal that he needed.

“Makoto,” Rin managed to say between his lips locking with Haru’s. Makoto paused in his movements, actually about to slick up a second finger to get Rin better prepared. “Please stop teasing me. I’m about to break, so please just get on with it.”

“As you wish,” Makoto responded as he pushed another finger into Rin’s entrance, turning his digits and looking for the spot that he knew Rin would love just as much as Haru would.

The brunet found it pretty quickly, pressing the tips of his fingers upwards into the red head. Rin shrieked with pleasure, getting close to biting Haru with his shark-like teeth. He felt like he was going to be pushed over the edge finally, until Makoto withdrew his fingers. “W-What the hell did you that for? I was so close.”

“You told me to hurry up, didn’t you? Well…” Makoto trained off as he stood up and took the remains of his clothes off. Haru followed suit, eventually blushing a bit at the fact that his erection was just sitting in front of Rin. Makoto slapped Rin on the behind as a signal to move up the bed a bit.

He caught on, feeling the dip in the much taller man’s weight on the bed. He was much closer to Haru like this, and he didn’t mind it at all. Rin initiated another deep kiss to get the momentum going again and gently palmed the other’s cock. Haru let out a sound of relief, having received the first bit of attention since they’d gotten there.

Rin felt Makoto’s member press against his entrance gently. He was clearly waiting for the okay, even though he’d been told to hurry up. He saw Rin nod gently and pushed in, listening for any signs of pain or the changing of Rin’s mind. Without so much as an ouch Makoto slid in to the hilt, feeling the heat around him. Rin was shaking, but not with discomfort. His muscles were spasming and before Makoto knew it, his entrance had gripped him tightly.

Makoto winced and looked at Haru to check what was going on. Haru halted the kiss and looked at Rin whose facial expression was close to ecstasy. He looked at the sheets to see that Rin had come already, with the sheer presence of Makoto inside him. He eventually loosened up and calmed down enough for him to see clearly again and regain his sense of touch.

“You okay there?” Haru asked Rin, concerned not for how quickly he came, but for how much it had affected him. He could only nod in response. Makoto slowly pushed out of him, leaving just the tip inside of him. Rin still shook from the contact and pleasure he was feeling. He barely had any discomfort, given the distraction right in front of him.

“Pull him up,” Makoto commanded to Haru. The dark haired man led Rin up with a kiss, gently making his body upright. When he broke the kiss, Rin realised that Makoto was directly behind him. He leant back, enjoying the support that he so definitely would need. His legs had given out a while ago.

Makoto pushed his cock deep inside of Rin, feeling the red head jolt at the feeling. He kept his pace slow and steady, wanting Rin to get used to the touch before they got seriously into it. Before long he found that Rin was pushing back onto him, trying to get him to go deeper and faster. He took that as a sign that he was used to it and signaled something to Haru.

Haru adjusted himself in front of Rin, their dicks rubbing lightly together. Rin could barely take it anymore, he was already aroused again. There was something so carnal about it, something so slightly wrong. But, he didn’t want it to end. He was enjoying it far, far too much. Haru wrapped his hand around both of their members and began to stroke. Rin knew he couldn’t last much longer at this rate, despite the fact that he’d just come. There was a lot that had built up and was in need of literal release.

Makoto kept changing the angle of his thrusts, trying to find that spot that he could manipulate easily again. He was beginning to lose his own focus, the heat of Rin’s arse wrapping so tightly around him. He barely had any control left to hold himself back from making him unable to walk for the next few days when he found it. He felt the clinch around him that let him know instantly that he had. The sight in front of him of Haru completely enveloped in his own lust and desire was getting to him too, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to cope much longer.

“M-Mako...to,” Rin drew out of his own breath. He was so far gone in his own pleasure he had practically forgotten where he was or what day it was. “I-I’m go-going to…” He trailed off again Makoto knew that was his cue to stop holding back.

The brunet pounded again and again into Rin, hitting his prostate nearly each time. He could feel Rin getting tighter around him and he could see that Haru was losing his rhythmic strokes as well. With two more thrusts Rin came in short bursts of pleasure. The sound he made was inhuman, and something that he would try his best to keep to himself from now on.

Makoto was on edge, and with the tightness that Rin had when he came was finally thrown over it entirely. He thrust as deep as he could go and shot his load inside of Rin. He hoped that he wouldn’t be upset about it, but that was a conversation for later on. For Haru, he took another few strokes and shot his load across both his and Rin’s stomachs.

They each collapsed on part of the bed, not caring where limbs were tossed and forgotten. It felt as if they were weightless, and yet their sense of touch was off the scale. It broke the scale. There was no scale anymore. They came down from their natural high and began to hear each other’s breathing again. It was quiet, but not too quiet. It seemed to Rin that it was just the right level of sound after something like that. Barely any.

“What day is it again?” Rin asked, breaking the tension significantly. It was a nice tension, but still a tension all the same.

“Friday,” Makoto responded. He was by far the most collected and had recovered the most in the short amount of time they’d spent laying together on Haru’s bed.

“So, do you guys usually spend a weekend together?” Rin continued. Haru and Makoto both clued in quickly to what he was getting at.

“Yeah, we usually do,” Makoto said, his innocent tone somehow back while he was still naked. That must be an art form or something.

“Why? You already want to go another round or something?” Haru asked. He was always the more abrupt one, when he did talk to people, which wasn’t often.

“Something like that,” Rin finally commented, sitting up and looking around the floor to find his clothes. He’d even forgotten where he put his underwear.

“Haru, do you want me to take the couch?” Makoto offered. Now that they thought about it, they weren’t really going to be able to fit three people in the same bed overnight. Their creativity seemed to somewhat end at sex, apparently.

Haru shook his head. “No we can probably all fit. Just have to squish up is all.”

“How about a bath?” Rin heard his stomach nagging at him. “And dinner. Definitely dinner.”

Makoto nodded and made sure he could get to the bathroom okay. He didn’t envy being weak at the knees after an experience like that. Sure, he could envy the amount of pleasure that both Rin and Haru seemed to feel while not being the pitcher, but he didn’t envy finding bruises and bitemarks the morning afterwards. That was most likely his doing, of course.

“I’ll get some mackerel on,” Haru called from the bedroom as they both walked. Clothes would have to wait a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it. If I get a good enough response on this fic I may extend it, since there is every opportunity to do so. I have a writing blog over at itisallquiteuseless[.]tumblr[.]com, so check it out if you want to submit something for me to fill.


End file.
